Nightmares, Or Unfulfilled Wishes?
by mermaidsandmoons93
Summary: Ciel is having nightmares, and Sebastian has to find a way to help them stop. Yaoi. Sebastian x Ciel. Short story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji story :) I hope you like it! Sebastian x Ciel. Yaoi. Enjoy! ;)**

**(I obviously don't own BB. If I did, that'd be awesome.)**

* * *

"S-sebastian!" Ciel cried out. He tossed in his sleep, and rolled towards the right side of the bed, near the window, with the heavy drapes covering it.

Sebastian burst into the room. He had been feeding Pluto when he heard the cry, and he hurried there as inhumanly fast as possible in his non-demonic form. (Which still only took about ten seconds.)

"Yes, Bocchan?" He called into the darkness. No reply came. He could see Ciel's body in the pitch black with his ideal demonic eyes, but he retained the notion that he was possibly afraid of the dark; too petrified to speak. He opened the heavy velvet curtains, allowing the moon to lighten the room. The moon was in full and so bright in it's luminescence that it made the night sky seem somehow even darker in contrast.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. He saw that Ciel was still asleep. _How odd,_ he thought, _for the young master to be calling my name out in the night while sleeping. _

_"Sebastian,"_ came the cry again, this time quieter. He looked at Ciel. Ciel's hair was raven black and mussed up around his small face. His face was almost translucently pale; his cheeks were slightly pink. He seemed to be taking shallow breaths. Sebastian went over to his young master to awaken him.

"Bocchan," he whispered. He lightly shook Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel gasped as if he couldn't breathe, and shot up. He started gasping for air and Sebastian sat down and held him to his chest.

"It's okay, Bocchan." he said comfortingly.

Ciel's breathing slowed, and he said in a shakey voice, "No, it's not."

Sebastian didn't know what to say. "Bocchan?"

Ciel looked up from Sebastian's chest with tears in his eyes.

"I can't wake up," he said. "This is a dream; I just know it. I keep dreaming that you come in my room to tease me and mess with me, and it all feels so.. _good,_ and then I wake up, but really, it's just another dream i'm awaking into. And you don't believe me and you keep playing with me." He began sobbing. "I just want to sleep.." He put his small hands over his face and took in a large breath.

"I'm so tired of having these dreams of Sebastian. I never get the real thing so why does this keep happening to me?"

Sebastian was taken aback, to say the least. He put his hand to Ciel's face and pulled Ciel's hands into his gloved ones. He squeezed them.

"Ciel," he said. "It's okay. You're awake now. You can go to sleep." Ciel took his hands back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No, it's not okay. I don't believe i'm actually awake. Why would I tell you this in reality? You would laugh at me. And even if I am fully awake, I can't go back to sleep because i'll just dream again of what I can't have." he sighed, laid back down and closed his eyes.

"What can't you have, Bocchan?" Sebastian whispered.

_"You,"_ came the soft reply.

Ciel was asleep instantly.

Sebastian stood, and went to sit in the arm chair in the far corner of the room. He would stay to make sure his young master didn't have any more nightmares. He would have to figure out how to solve this problem tomorrow..

* * *

**Ta-da! The end of this chapter! More later ;) Like/Follow/Review/Favorite/Etc.? :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Well, bocchan?

**Hi hi! Chapter 2 :D **

**Here we go!**

***I obviously don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji***

* * *

The next day went about as per usual. Ciel seemed to have forgotten that the conversation between he and Sebastian ever happened. Sebastian assumed that Ciel had just thought it was another dream. He was going to make sure Ciel knew it _wasn't._

After Ciel's bath that evening, and after Sebastian had dressed Ciel in his nightshirt, he confessed it to him.

"Young master," he began, after tucking Ciel into bed.

"What?" He groaned. "I'm tired, Sebastian. Make it quick."

Sebastian sighed. "Young master, I know you've been having nightmares." Ciel's eyes widened at this, and he quickly disguised his emotions. He tried to be nonchalant.

"So?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian smiled a tiny smile.

"Remember that dream you had last night, where you told me that you were having.. _dreams,_ about me?" He emphasized the word _dreams_ so that Ciel would grasp the meaning behind it.

Sebastian continued, "That wasn't a dream. And if I can't help my young master sleep, what kind of a butler would I be?" His eyes glinted pink.

Ciel felt uneasy. "What are you going to do?" he half whispered.

Sebastian chuckled. "Whatever you want, dear Bocchan." he winked at Ciel. Ciel blushed a deep crimson shade. Sebastian, who was perched on the edge of the bed, pulled of his silky white gloves using his teeth. He threw them on the floor, and faced Ciel.

"Now Bocchan, where should I start?" He purred.

Ciel was mortified. He hadn't wanted to ask Sebastian for help, but now here Sebastian was, offering himself up to him. If Ciel denied this, he didn't know what else he would do. He had been having dreams of Sebastian pleasuring him for the past few weeks, and with each dream the urge got stronger and stronger. He tried masturbating to fix the problem himself, but he just wasn't as good at it as Sebastian was.. or at least, he wasn't as good as he thought Sebastian was, in his dreams.

Ciel stayed silent, pondering all this.

Sebastian watched him, wondering what Ciel could be thinking.

"Well, Bocchan? What should I do?"

* * *

**Ta-da! Short chapter, I know :P I couldn't decide on what Ciel should tell Sebastian to do. Any ideas? ;) You guys decide! Favorite/Follow/Review? :D I loooove reviews!**


End file.
